Blanco
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: La lengua de Kagome no se queda quita, sigue con su trabajo de lamer los contornos e Inuyasha siente que debe mirar hacia otro lado. Pero le es inevitable, no puede. No cuando Kagome recorre la base y vuelve a la punta con un lametón, para luego introducir una parte en su boca y sacarla provocando un sonido que vuelve cada vez más tenso el cuerpo de Inuyasha *InuKag*


**N/A: **¡Hola Inufanaticas!

**InuyashaxKagome; AU.**

¡Leer y Disfrutar!

* * *

**Advertencias: Leve lime ¿Lemon?**

* * *

**Capitulo Único: Helado.**

* * *

Hacia calor.

Mucho calor para su agrado.

Y no es que se estuviese quejando, claro que no. No era Sango. Pero preferiría estar en casa su departamento, con aire acondicionado y alguna que otra cerveza en mano, sino fuera porque debía cuidar a la hija del mejor amigo de su padre ¡Khe! que molesto era. Y tampoco es como si le desagradase cuidarla, pero creía que Kagome, con sus escasos quince años, ya debía saber cuidarse ella solita.

— ¡Khe! Hace tanto calor, debí hacerle caso a Miroku y no haber venido a cuidarte —gruño molesto el oji-azul, mirando de re-ojo a la niña sentado a su lado.

Al oír tal cosa, Kagome no pudo más que inflar sus mejillas enfadada.

—¡Pero si yo no te obligue a venir, idiota! Bien podrías irte, yo no le diré a mis padres que te fuiste —dijo Kagome, desviando la mirada de Inuyasha.

—¿Y arriesgarme a quemes la casa del señor Higurashi o algo peor? No gracias, antes de que aguantar a mi madre gritar prefiero cuidarte, niña boba —le contesto Inuyasha, sonriendo de lado, mostrando uno de sus dientes afilados.

Kagome no le contesta ¿Para que? Inuyasha era un inmaduro, a pesar de poseer 25 años ya, que le gustaba molestarla por cualquier cosa y si creía que a ella le era divertido tener que cuidar la casa mientras sus padres no están, pues estaba muy equivocado. Ella también había tenido que cancelar planes con sus amigas y hasta tuvo que posponer su cita con Hoyo para estudiar matemáticas para otra ocasión.

La muchacha suelta un bufido, porque además de tener que soportar el malhumor de su no-tan-amigo, tenia que soportar el calor del día.

Le hubiese gustado tanto meterse a la piscina, pero con Inuyasha vigilándola todo el tiempo, le daba mucha pena el tener que usar su bikini nuevo.

De pronto, al darse cuenta del repentino silencio generado entre ambos, Kagome voltea a ver a Inuyasha, quien yacía viéndola fijamente.

—¿Qué tanto me ves? —pregunta molesta y con sus mejillas algo rojas.

—N-nada, boba... —responde rápidamente Inuyasha... Tal vez, demasiado rápido como para convencer a la azabache.

Aun así, la colegiala opta por ignorarlo.

—Iré adentro por un helado ¿Te traigo algo para beber? —pregunta Kagome, sabiendo que tal vez la soda que Inuyasha tenia a su lado, porque en su templo no había bebidas alcohólicas, ya estaba caliente por las altas temperaturas.

—No tonta, así estoy bien... —responde indiferente Inuyasha, esquivando su mirada altaneramente.

—¡Argh! ¿Qué le cuesta ser más amable conmigo? —gruñe Kagome, marchándose al interior de su casa y maldiciendo a cierto idiota.

Inuyasha sonríe cuando Kagome se pierde de vista, le es tan divertido hacerla enojar. Claro, hasta cierto punto. Porque no le era nada agradable cuando la muchachita, pequeña como era, se enojaba de verdad con él que hasta parecía que un aura demoniaca le rodeaba. Kagome enojada, daba más miedo que todas las películas terroríficas juntas.

El joven Taisho resopla frustrado, no quiere estar allí.

¡Ash!

Hace tan solo un momento estuvo muy cerca de ser descubierto, si que era idiota.

Se había convencido a si mismo de nunca decir ni demostrar sus sentimientos por la pequeña Kagome ¿Y que hacia él? Mirarla como si fuera un bobo enamorado, que era lo que en realidad era.

Inuyasha, chillando por lo bajo, comenzó a jalar de su cabello. Enfadado consigo mismo y sus sentimientos.

—¿Inuyasha, que estas haciendo? —dijo de pronto Kagome a su lado.

Inuyasha da un pequeño salto en su reposera, no había oído a Kagome llegar.

— N-no, nada... Además ¡¿A ti que te importa?!— le gruñe, aparentando estar molesto. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y su mirada nerviosa le aparentan lo contrario.

Kagome no le presto atención a Inuyasha Taisho, últimamente tenia que hacerlo muy seguido. Ya que durante los últimos meses, Inuyasha se había comenzado a actuar muy extraño y ni Miroku había podido averiguar que era lo que le ocurría.

La azabache se sentó a su lado en la reposera y comenzó a comer su helado, casi sonrió de pura felicidad. El helado de coco estaba tan frio que fascinaba a su paladar en un día tan caluroso como ese.

Inuyasha, totalmente consiente de que estaba mirando a la colegiala, no pudo más que abrir sus ojos de par en par.

Kagome, pasaba su lengua alrededor del helado de forma muy sugerente. Tuvo que contener el aliento y apretar su labio inferior levemente. Quiso desviar su mirada, en verdad quiso, pero le fue inevitable. Ver a la azabache lamer de aquella manera el helado de crema era mucho para él.

La joven no lo nota, porque esta más preocupada en lamer los bordes para evitar el derrame innecesario de helado que luego caería entre sus dedos, volviéndolos totalmente pegajosos.

La lengua de la muchacha no se queda quita, sigue con su trabajo de lamer los contornos e Inuyasha siente que debe mirar hacia otro lado. Pero le es inevitable, no puede desviar su mirada de ella. No cuando Kagome recorre la base y vuelve a la punta con un lametón, para luego introducir una parte en su boca y sacarla provocando un sonido que vuelve cada vez más tenso el cuerpo de Inuyasha.

Kagome desliza la lengua y suspira, gira el cono y vuelve a lamer en pequeñas partes. El helado blanco mancha la lengua de la próxima miko y Taisho siente que el calor que lo inunda poco tiene que ver con que sea verano. La azabache chupa la punta y se relame los labios, Inuyasha tiene que apretar fuertemente los labios ¿Se lo estaba haciendo a propósito? ¿Lo estaba provocando?

Las ganas de ir a su lado, tomar el maldito helado entre sus manos, derramarle un poco en el suave cuello de Kagome y antes de que este pudiera quejarse, empezar a lamérselo poco a poco no le faltan. En su tarea de eliminar todo rastro del dulce helado blanco, sus manos se moverían con destreza masajeando el cuerpo tembloroso de la pequeña.

Ya casi podía sentirlo.

Inuyasha se tensa, más de lo que ya esta, al oír un suave "_Mmmh"_ que escapa de los labios de Kagome y grita frustrado.

Antes de que la chica pudiese preguntar, Inuyasha escapa y se mete a la piscina de clavado. El agua fría choca con su piel caliente provocándole escalofríos.

Desde la reposera, Kagome observa a Inuyasha curiosa.

—_Hace un momento estaba quejándose que el agua tenia mucho cloro como para meterse —_Kagome lame el helado distraída, Inuyasha solo frunce el ceño— _Tal vez si tenia mucho calor, luego le invitare otro helado—_

Kagome se anima, pensando que si comprándole otro helado a Inuyasha , este estaría mejor.

Aunque claro, lo que la miko no sabia, era que la próxima vez, Inuyasha no se detendría al estar con ella y un helado en la misma habitación... O reposera.

* * *

**N/A: ¿Qué tal quedo?**


End file.
